Akatsuki: A missão
by Tsuki Fics
Summary: Quando um misterioso ninja sequestra uma gennin de Konoha, os Times Kakashi e Gai têm de se juntar para trazê-la de volta... Imperdível! Fic by Cloudy
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

Em abril...

O mundo irá se mobilizar...

A guerra começará...

Os romances surgirão...

**Também terá um pouco de ação!**

"Katsu!" E Deidara cria uma explosão inimaginável que devasta

a paisagem, apagando, assim, a visão de Naruto e Lee.

**E um pouco de comédia**

"Entendeu o plano, Naruto?", perguntou Kakashi.

"Sim, sensei!", respondeu Naruto confiante.

"Agora explica!"

**E, por final, um pouco de romance**

"Naruto-kun! Er... sabe.", ofegou Hinata se aproximando de Naruto.

"O que foi Hinata?", perguntou Naruto.

"Eu te a-"

-

-

-

-

_**"Naruto, I am your father!!"**_

Breve em FanFiction

* * *

"Olá, pessoal, aqui é o Cloudy. Peço imensamente para vocês todos fazerem um review nesse início de fic. Ou até nos outro capítulos, porque já foram postados."


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"Por favor, solte-me, não quero ser levada junto com vocês.", exclamou uma menina loira com uma franja cortando o rosto pela metade de uma bandana com uma espécie de caracol como símbolo, tudo indicava Konoha.

"A senhorita não tem querer. Será muito útil para a nossa organização!", exclamou uma figura imparcial usando uma roupa preta com nuvens vermelhas nas bordas.

A menina conseguiu dar um chute no estômago do homem. E, após isso, tentou fugir. Porém, o homem, pronunciou algumas palavras em voz baixas que a fizeram ser presa em uma ilusão, na qual seus braços e pernas eram cortados simultaneamente.

"Arf. Arf.", ofegando estava a menina. Caiu lentamente no chão, afetada pela técnica de ilusionismo. O homem a pegou cuidadosamente e a posicionou em seu ombro, de modo que ele pudesse a levar sem problemas.

O misterioso homem entrou em um lugar obscuro, o qual no final havia uma passagem secreta. Entrou nesta e saiu em uma sala tão escura quanto o lugar por onde entrou.

"Finalmente.", disse uma voz longínqua. "Estávamos tão ansiosos por ela."

"Há há há há!", ouviu-se risadas maléficas ao fundo.

-AK:AM-

* * *

_Quem será essa menina? O que será que pode acontecer com ela? Será que a Hokage sabe dos acontecimentos?_

_Próximo capítulo: E a notícia chega_


	3. Capítulo 1: E a notícia chega

**Capítulo 1: E a notícia chega**

"Nossa! Estou morrendo de sono.", disse a Quinta Hokage, quase com a cabeça cambaleando de tão cansada que estava. Também depois daquele intenso dia de trabalho, qualquer um ficaria cansado. "Acho que vou tirar uma soneca."

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!", gritou uma voz vindo de trás da porta de entrada ao escritório da Quinta. A pessoa escandalosa praticamente colocou a porta abaixo.

Tsunade levantou de sua cadeira assustada. "Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Ah, é você, Shizune... Para que todo esse estardalhaço?"

"Tsunade-sama... Arf... Arf...", Shizune estava esforçando-se para falar. Estava tão atônita que chegava a suar. "Uma chunnin foi raptada. Quase todos os seguranças de Konoha estão ardendo em febre. E quando perguntei para eles o que havia acontecido, disseram que só lembravam do mundo explodindo, fazendo com que toda a humanidade fosse extinguida."

"Mas quem foi a chunnin raptada? Tem alguma pista do seqüestrador? Quando isso aconteceu?" Tsunade estava aos prantos, porque quando uma pessoa qualquer de uma vila é raptada significa que aquele vilarejo está vulnerável a ataques mais planejados e antecipados.

"Acalme-se, Tsunade. Acho que o seqüestro foi ontem a noite e não temos nenhuma pista do seqüestrador. Quanto a menina, seu nome é Yamanaka Ino.", disse Shizune lentamente em um tom de suspense profundo.

Tsunade não conseguia pensar em mais nada naquele momento a não ser em como faria para descobrir a localização da menina. "Teremos que manter o seqüestro em sigilo absoluto. Contar somente aos pais de Ino."

-AK:AM-

Naruto estava caminhando normalmente pela cidade quando um auto-falante perto da loja de lamen anunciou, "Atenção! Times Kakashi e Gai, favor comparecer ao escritório da Quinta imeditamente!"

Naruto olhou para o auto-falante e pensou. "O que será que a vovó quer comigo agora?" Foi ele andando ao escritório da Quinta.

No caminho, deparou-se com Sakura, que, porventura, estava com a mesma expressão facial indagadora que ele.

"E aí, Sakura-chan? O que será que a Quinta quer conosco? Nossa, deve ser muito sério."

Sakura continuou olhando a sua frente apenas ouvindo o que Naruto tinha a dizer sem concordar e discordar de nada.

No momento em que chegaram, encontraram uma Tsunade preocupada, nervosíssima. Sakura, que já era médica, foi socorrer Tsunade com medo que esta tivesse um colapso nervoso causado pelo estresse.

"O que eu vou falar a vocês é de extremos sigilo e importância. Não discutam sobre isso com ninguém a não ser entre si e com o outro grupo que chegará em seguida." Enquanto Tsunade falava, Kakashi rapidamente pulou para dentro da sala da Hokage, este entrou pela janela. E o Time Gai entrava pela porta de entrada.

"O que foi Tsunade?", Kakashi e Gai perguntaram juntos o que contribuiu mais ainda para a rivalidade eterna que existia entre eles.

"O problema é sério. Uma chunnin foi raptada dentro de Konoha ontem a noite não temos pistas do seqüestrador. As pessoas que o viram não lembram de mais nada a não ser um sonho comum entre todas de que o nosso mundo estava sendo explodido. Foi como um genjutsu."

"Itachi!", pensou Kakashi.

"Akatsuki!", pensou Gai logo após.

"Mas quem é essa chunnin?", perguntou Ten-Ten, interessada.

"Yamanaka Ino.", Shizune não se conteve e cuspiu a trágica notícia.

"INO?!", todos exclamaram juntos.

"Mas como o cara a pegou?", perguntou Naruto indignado.

"Ainda não sabemos.", disse Shizune. "Vamos esperar os outros seguranças feridos se recuperarem para perguntarmos."

"Então, já prevejo o que quer que nós façamos.", disse Kakashi tranqüilamente.

"Isso mesmo.", respondeu Tsunade. "Quero que o seu time e o do Gai se unam e procurem esse meliante, e que tragam Ino de volta."

"Comunicarei imediatamente aos pais de Ino, Tsunade-sama.", disse Shizune, ainda tremendo com a notícia.

"Bom. Quero que o grupo formado pela união dos times parta hoje ao anoitecer. Ah! E levem Inuzuka Kiba com vocês, ele pode ajudar a farejar o caminho. Se vocês não voltarem em, no máximo, uma semana, mandarei reforços para auxiliá-los. É isso! Podem ir."

Todos foram se retirando aos poucos, mas pararam na porta do prédio.

"O que será que esses caras querem com a Ino?", perguntou Naruto indignado. "Tipo, ela fez alguma coisa de ruim para eles?"

"Não sei, mas vamos descobrir.", disse Sakura com a pose mais destemida que Naruto já vira.

"A Ino sempre foi e sempre será a rival número um da Sakura. Já foi também a sua melhor amiga. Então, ela tem motivos de sobra para querer salvá-la.", pensou Kakashi.

-AK:AM-

"Ponha ela aí.", disse uma voz ecoando em toda a caverna. "Agora conseguiremos pôr um fim na Vila da Folha."

A figura de cabelos loiros com piercings cobrindo o seu rosto por inteiro aproximou-se de Ino.

"Pein, o que você vai fazer?", perguntou outro homem de aspecto escamoso.

"Simplesmente isso, Kisame." E com um levantar de dedo e alguns selos, pronunciou palavras. "Nippon: Tamashiimeru no Jutsu". E, rapidamente, uma espécie de pedra branca saiu pela boca de Ino e foi parar na mão de Pein. "Pronto. Sua alma está comigo."

"Quando vocês acham que eles virão nos procurar?", perguntou Kisame.

"Creio que ainda hoje estarão saindo de Konoha para virem atrás de nós.", respondeu uma figura interessante. Um homem de cabelos loiros e um dos seus olhos metálicos. "Acho que vou mandar uma lembrancinha a eles no meio do caminho."

"Não se desperdice muito chakra, Deidara.", disse Pein.

"Claro. É só uma pequena lembrancinha.", sorriu Deidara de lado.

-AK:AM-

"Kakashi-sensei, você tem que invocar o Pakkun para ajudar a farejar o lugar comigo.", disse Kiba.

"Ok.", Kakashi rasgou seu dedo no dente, fez alguns selos, encostou a mão no chão, ao redor da qual começaram a surgir linhas com textos de selamentos, e finalmente pronunciou, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Ali, acima das letras, apareceu um cão com pouco mais que vinte centímetros.

"E aí, Pakkun!", disse Naruto. "Hora de trabalhar, já descansou demais."

"Não brinca, Naruto. Que saco! Eu estava tirando um cochilo dos bons."

"Ei, pessoal, vamos indo porque a viajem será longa.", disse Gai animado. "Preparem-se, Kiba e Pakkun."

"Vamos lá!", gritou Lee. E começaram a correr desesperadamente.

-AK:AM-

* * *

_O que será que os aguarda ao longo caminho? Perigos... Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: Cuidado!_


	4. Capítulo 2: Cuidado!

**Capítulo 2: Cuidado!**

"Au! Au!"

Tanto Pakkun, como Kiba e Akamaru, cachorro de Kiba, acharam um mesmo rastro, que identificaram como sendo o perfume de Ino. "Graças a Deus que estamos procurando por uma patricinha metida à gostosa", pensou Kiba.

O olfato foi guiando-os até um riacho, onde o rastro se perdia. Provavelmente o seqüestrador a jogou na água para dispersar qualquer tipo de odor que pudesse revelar sua posição.

"Neji! Use o Byakugan!", ordenou Gai, energicamente.

"Certo.", e fazendo os selamentos correspondentes. "Byakugan!"

As expectativas sobre o Byakugan de Neji foram atendidas quando encontrou uma concentração de chakra suspeita nas redondezas.

"Gai-sensei, ali tem uma concentração de chakra.", disse Neji, olhando para Lee, que foi na frente sem pensar duas vezes." Gai tentou impedí-lo, mas não conseguiu.

"Vamos para esse lado, pessoal!", disse Gai para Ten-Ten e Kiba. "Naruto, você vai para aquele lado que o Lee foi também."

"Sim, Gai!", disse Naruto partindo de onde estava.

"Neji e Kiba, voltem para junto do time do Kakashi!", ordenou Gai.

"Sim, Gai-sensei.", responderam os dois em uníssono.

Passado algum tempo, quando o Gai já estava bem afastado de Naruto e Lee, estes começaram a se aproximar do amontoado de chakra, o suficiente para identificar a olho nu o que seria. Era um pequeno pássaro, feito de argila, e que tinha um tom completamente inofensivo. Os dois ninjas estavam tão próximos do objeto que poderiam tocá-lo, até que ouviram uma voz masculina gritando, "Katsu!", e por uma fração de segundos, Lee e Naruto não estouraram numa explosão desproporcional ao tamanho do objeto.

-AK:AM-

"Isso foi para o lado onde o Naruto e o Lee estavam caminhando! Espero que não tenha acontecido nada. Ten-Ten volte e vá relatar ao Kakashi o acontecimento." E deixando Gai e Kiba em pé sozinhos no meio da mata, Ten-ten entrou na floresta e sumiu.

Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Kakashi e Pakkun ficaram fitando aquele caminho durante minutos. O experiente jonnin ia à frente, ao lado de Pakkun, com seu Sharingan já ativado para caso houvesse alguma outra armadilha, seguido de Neji e Sakura que cobriam a retaguarda logo atrás.

Repentinamente, encontraram-se diante de uma imensa queda d'água, e mais abaixo uma caverna, que tudo levava a crer, seria o covil dos seqüestradores.

Kiba deu algo para Akamaru comer. Uma coisa como uma pílula. Este começou a avermelhar-se e tornar-se mais poderoso. Logo depois, Kiba cochichou poucas palavras no ouvido de Akamaru. O cachorro se afastou um pouco do grupo, e tomando a forma humana, fez uma transformação idêntica ao corpo de seu dono.

"Vamos lá, Akamaru!", disse Kiba entusiasmado.

"GATSUGA!", gritou Kiba, criando um redemoinho feito por constantes movimentos giratórios de seu corpo e chocando-se com a parte de trás da cachoeira. Akamaru o seguiu, fazendo o mesmo.

-AK:AM-

"Mas... o quê? Lee, você está bem?", perguntou Naruto assustado com a explosão causada pelo protótipo.

"Tô legal. Assim, eu acho que ouvi uma voz antes da explosão. Algo como 'Katsu'."

"É, agora que você falou, eu acho que ouvi também.", replicou Naruto, ainda tentando se levantar da queda causada pelo estouro.

"Você não está doido.", disse uma voz vindo de cima. Eles viram uma figura de roupa preta com nuvens vermelhas em pé acima de um pássaro branco. "Eu sou o grande mestre das explosões, Deidara."

"Maldito!", Naruto cerrou os dentes.

Naruto forçou um sinal de cruz e gritou, "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!". Dois clones apareceram logo atrás do original. "Agora, vamos lá."

Naruto posicionou sua mão no ar com uma expressão de expectativa. Os clones começaram a apalpar fortemente o ar a volta da mão de Naruto. Desses movimentos, surgiu uma bola maciça de chakra circular. De repente, os dois clones pararam de apalpar o ar e Naruto tomou impulso do chão e foi em direção a Deidara. "Oobama Rasengan!"

Deidara apenas desviou do ataque e, na curva do desvio, colocou uma aranha branca presa a uma kunai na bolsa de Naruto. Este viu o Akatsuki fazer um sinal com apenas uma mão, aquilo poderia significar 'cancelar'. "Mas cancelar o quê?", pensou.

"Aiiiii!!", Naruto expeliu um rugido de dor altíssimo após metade de suas costas ser queimada após a explosão da pequena aranha branca.

Naruto caiu no chão com um som oco.

"Naruto, você está bem?", perguntou Lee preocupado.

"Sim, estou. Eu vou levantar.", disse Naruto esforçando-se para ficar de pé. "Ei, chega mais, Lee. Tenho que combinar uma coisa com você. Este inimigo é muito forte, então eu farei o seguinte. Já que você é bom em taijutsu, vou te pedir para você lutar com ele cara-a-cara. Eu vou tentar atacá-lo quando ele tiver brechas."

"Deixa comigo, Naruto. Agora, é minha vez, seu otário!", gritou Lee voltando-se para Deidara. Este forçou um sorriso maléfico e partiu em direção a Lee.

Lee deu uma série de socos e chutes em Deidara, que, praticamente, esquivara de todos. Por fim, Lee, conseguiu agarrar Deidara e fazer um movimento de esquiva para baixo. Logo após, começou a rodar, fazendo, assim, um redemoinho. "Lótus Primária!", gritou Lee, jogando-se ao chão com Deidara preso entre suas mãos.

Deidara conseguiu fazer o mesmo movimento de quando explodiu a aranha em Naruto e disse bem baixinho, nem Lee ouviu, "Biseibunshin no Jutsu." Quando Lee chocou o Akatsuki com o chão, este parecia virar uma gosma bem grudenta que dissipou-se no ar.

"Argila! Mas como?", pensou Lee indignado.

"Há! Há! Há! Há! Você acha que é páreo para mim.", disse uma voz logo atrás de Lee.

"NÃO TOQUE NO LEE!! OOBAMA RASENGAN!!", Naruto surgiu logo atrás de Deidara, acertando-o bem no meio das costas. O Akatsuki espatifou-se no chão.

"Maldito! Acha que pode fazer isso comigo? Muito bem, agora você conseguiu me irritar.", disse Deidara recompondo-se.

Deidara abriu a sua mão esquerda. Naruto chocou-se, pois no lugar da palma, havia uma boca. Logo depois, o Akatsuki depositou uma enorme quantidade de argila nas duas mãos. Preparou a argila durante alguns segundos e as lançou ao céu em formas de pássaros formosos.

Naruto surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de pássaros que saíam das mãos de Deidara.

"A arte é uma explosão!", disse Deidara rindo

"Não pode ser!", falou Lee extasiado.

-AK:AM-

* * *

_O que será o jutsu de Deidara? Por que Lee ficou tão chocado? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: Golpe decisivo_


	5. Capítulo 3: Golpe decisivo

**Capítulo 3: Golpe decisivo**

"Naruto, cuidado!", gritou Lee caído no chão. "Saia daí!"

"O que está acontecendo?", disse Naruto, observando o amontoado de pássaros brancos que estavam cobrindo a paisagem.

"FUJA!!", berrou Lee. "Ele está colocando todo o seu chakra nos pássaros!"

Deidara estava fazendo o maior esforço possível. "Katsu.", disse ele com um rápido levantar de dois dedos.

"O que é aquilo?", disse Naruto. Este podia ver ao longe, uma explosão dominando a paisagem. Esta explosão vinha se aproximando cada vez mais de Naruto. "AH, NÃO!"

A explosão chocou-se contra Naruto e este pulverizou-se no ar, virando fumaça.

"Um clone! Mas como?", pensou Deidara. "Ele me atingiu com aquele jutsu. Eu vi."

"Mas eu estou aqui!", disse Naruto, atrás de Deidara. Este ficou surpreso, pois parecia que Naruto tinha lido os seus pensamentos.

"Lee! Vai logo chamar o reforço enquanto eu o mantenho ocupado!", gritou Naruto, colocando uma kunai no pescoço de Deidara.

"S-sim!", disse Lee, levantando e disparando em velocidade ao meio da mata.

"Hm, aproveitando-se da minha distração, Naruto-kun. Sabe, a Akatsuki estava atrás de você há um tempo. Mas nós desistimos por causa de Kakashi, que sempre estava presente para te proteger. E pensamos, 'E se usarmos alguém próximo a ele, e aos seus amigos gennins?'. Por esse motivo, raptamos a sua amiga Ino."

"Malditos." Naruto cerrou os dentes, tremendo a kunai de raiva. "Vocês vão pagar por tudo o que fizeram."

Deidara deu um sorriso de lado, colocando sua mão na bolsa de kunais de Naruto, sem este perceber. O Akatsuki pegou uma kunai e, imediatamente, enfiou-a nas costas de Naruto.

-AK:AM-

"Kiba, tem alguém vindo daquela direção. Deve ser um inimigo.", disse Neji, fazendo uma posição de luta, como se estivesse preparando para lançar o Juuken.

"Pode ficar tranqüilo, Neji. Cuide aí de derrubar esta entrada da caverna, que eu cuido do inimigo."

Ao longe, conseguia-se ver Lee todo arranhado chegar se apoiando em árvores e arbustos.

"Ah! É você, Lee!", disse Kiba, relaxando a sua posição.

"Pessoal. Arf. Arf. Preciso de ajuda. Um Akatsuki conseguiu nos pegar. O Naruto está cuidando dele por enquanto. Temos que nos apressar para salvá-lo.", disse Lee em um tom sério, porém arfando muito.

"O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo!", disse Neji. "Sakura, venha aqui!"

A chunnin veio correndo. "O que foi, Neji-san?"

"Avise ao Kakashi que eu e o Kiba fomos resolver um assunto de extrema urgência."

"Resolver o quê?", perguntou Sakura curiosa.

"Um membro da Akatsuki está atacando o Naruto. Diga para ele permanecer aí, porque nesta caverna deve existir muito mais membros. Se nós demorarmos, peça para ele mandar reforços."

"Ok, Neji. Nossa, Lee, você está muito ferido.", falou Sakura, virando-se e indo embora correndo em direção a Kakashi.

"Vamos nessa!", disse Kiba.

"Au. Au.", latiu Akamaru. E o grupo, guiado por Lee, rumaram ao meio da mata, na luta do Akatsuki contra Naruto.

-AK:AM-

"Arf. Arf.", ofegando estava Naruto, ajoelhado de dor no chão. "Você vai pagar por todos os seus pecados!"

"Ah, sério?", disse Deidara com um tom de sarcasmo. "Mas eu acho que não será você que vai fazer isso."

"Maldito.", gritou Naruto, desta vez, seus olhos estavam ganhando um brilho de raiva nunca visto antes.

Naruto estendeu sua mão, estava começando a crescer as suas garras. Suas cicatrizes no rosto começaram a se unir.

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!", gritou um Naruto em meio a umas centenas que foram surgindo.

Deidara conseguia ver um Naruto de mão levantada, na qual surgia um vulto parecido com uma shuriken. Depois, os clones fizeram uma corrente, com o último sendo o original Naruto. Assim, o primeiro fazia força para o segundo, que fazia para o terceiro, que fazia para o quarto, etc. Chegando até Naruto, que ficou na altura que Deidara estava voando em cima de seu pássaro.

"FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!", berrou um Naruto enraivecido. Em sua mão estava uma mobilização de vento, característica do Rasengan, formando, assim, uma shuriken. Naruto disparou em direção a Deidara, tomando impulso no último clone. Lançou seu jutsu em Deidara, devastando, assim, todo o caminho até o peito de Deidara.

Deidara não teve tempo de recuar, o golpe cortou-lhe exatamente uma parte do diafragma. O Akatsuki caiu no chão com uma batida oca. Levantando com dificuldades, Deidara perdeu o seu sorriso sarcástico para uma expressão de dor.

"Finalmente, está recorrendo ao poder do seu Jinchuuriki.", falou Deidara. "Acho que esta luta vai atingir um novo patamar."

"Eu acho que não vou precisar dos outros. Posso te matar sozinho.", esbravejou Naruto.

"Hm. Que ótimo!", brincou Deidara.

"Se você não dá conta de me matar, como vai lidar com os outros membros da Akatsuki, que inclusive, alguns são mais fortes que eu."

"Você vai morrer aqui e agora!", gritou Naruto.

"Não se eu te matar primeiro!", anunciou Deidara, correndo em direção a Naruto. "Biseibunshin no Jutsu.", criou um clone de argila. O verdadeiro Deidara fugiu para o lado oposto a Naruto, enquanto seu clone avançava.

"Agora você vai ver! C4!!", gritou o clone, tomando um tamanho descomunal, quase vinte vezes o volume original.

"Nossa!", disse Naruto preocupado. "Ele vai se explodir!" Naruto começou a correr em disparada.

"KATSU!!, disse o clone explodindo, criando, assim, uma explosão que devastou a floresta inteira, atingindo Naruto, que, praticamente, voou com o tamanho da explosão.

Naruto sentiu o seu mundo se fechar.

"Naruto, peça o meu poder!", disse uma voz no interior de Naruto. Este viu uma porta com um lacre escrito 'Selo'. "É só você me dizer a hora que quiser me usar!"

"Eu quero vencer esta luta!", exclamou Naruto, caído no chão, quase perdendo a consciência.

"NARUTO!!", gritou uma voz ao fundo chegando para socorrer o amigo quase desmaiado.

"Lee, é você?", perguntou Naruto extasiado.

"Sim. Kiba! Ajude o Naruto a se recuperar! Eu vou atrás daquele infeliz! Naruto, você sabe para onde ele fugiu?"

"Ele foi em direção ao Norte."

"Neji, use o seu Byakugan para saber a posição exata."

"Sim!", e fazendo os selos correspondentes, "Byakugan! Hmm. Ele está a 2,75 km de distância, a vinte graus a Norte!"

Neji Lee partiram na direção apontada pelo primeiro, o segundo com uma expressão de raiva no rosto. "Esse maldito vai me pagar!"

-AK:AM-

* * *

_Para onde será que Deidara foi? E a saúde de Naruto? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: A luta equilibrada_


	6. Capítulo 4: A luta equilibrada

**Capítulo 4: A luta equilibrada**

Lee e Neji foram em direção ao desaparecido Deidara, que fugira pela mata enquanto seu clone se assegurava de explodir Naruto em milhões de pedaços.

"Estamos chegando, Neji?", perguntou Lee ansioso.

"Quase. Eu consigo vê-lo daqui. Ele está colocando armadilhas no caminho. Tome cuidado!", alertou Neji.

"Que tipo de armadilhas?"

"Ele está colando uns insetos brancos nas árvores por onde passa. Acho que se você encostar em apenas um deles, todo o caminho de insetos explode.", disse Neji seriamente.

"Aqui, um!", exclamou Lee, apontando para um objeto branco que estava preso a uma árvore, pela qual os shinobis de Konoha passaram.

"Ele parou!", disse Neji, parando no galho de uma árvore próxima, somente observando Deidara. "Espere! Está surgindo outra pessoa daquele lado!"

Neji apontou para o lado Oeste a Deidara. Lee viu um homem surgindo do chão com os mesmos trajes que Deidara estava usando. Este homem possuía uma carapaça idêntica a de uma planta carnívora, com a metade do rosto branco e a outra metade preta.

"Como vai, Deidara? Vejo que está bem desgastado.", disse a figura imparcial.

"Não enche, Zetsu! Aqueles moleques são muito treinados.", disse Deidara enraivecido.

"Eu te falei que ele não conseguiria.", disse o mesmo homem.

Neji e Lee ficaram confusos. "Com quem ele está falando?", perguntou Lee.

"Não faço a mínima idéia.", respondeu Neji com a mesma expressão de Lee.

"Zetsu, os shinobis de Konoha vão chegar daqui a pouco. É melhor irmos embora.", disse Deidara, virando-se e tomando o rumo ao contrário de Zetsu.

"Acalme-se, Deidara. E os shinobis de Konoha não estão vindo.", disse Zetsu, calmamente, em um tom de voz.

"Não? Melhor!", exclamou Deidara, estalando o osso de seu braço.

"Que bom, ele nem nos notou.", pensou Lee.

"Não. Eles já estão aqui!", Zetsu continuou só que em outro tom de voz.

Lee engoliu a seco, tremendo de angústia, e, ao mesmo tempo, de raiva. "Nós não temos chance contra dois membros. Neji, acho melhor voltarmos para pedir ajuda aos sensei."

"Não, senhores. Vocês não vão a lugar algum.", disse uma voz atrás deles.

-AK:AM-

Há uma hora atrás...

"Kakashi-sensei, Kiba e Neji foram dar reforço ao Lee e ao Naruto porque estavam precisando.", disse Sakura, caminhando lentamente em direção ao homem de cabelos brancos.

"O que houve?", perguntou Kakashi curioso.

"Um membro da Akatsuki apareceu no caminho deles enquanto vasculhavam a área."

"O QUÊ?!", Kakashi quase deu um berro. Sakura conseguia imaginar o rosto de Kakashi debaixo de sua máscara costumeira.

"Mas não é nada não. Parece que o Naruto já estava quase dando conta dele. Mas aí, foram o Kiba e o Neji para dar uma força.", Sakura estava ficando sem graça por ter dito a notícia tão depois do acontecido.

"Sakura, fique aqui com o grupo, tentando quebrar esta entrada aqui. Chame a Ten-Ten aqui para mim."

Sakura foi correndo, visando a ninja de cabelos presos e de roupa vulgar. "Ten-Ten, o Kakashi-sensei está te chamando!"

A ninja foi sem hesitar. "Sim, Kakashi?"

"Eu queria que você se encarregasse de, quando aparecer qualquer tipo de problema grave, lançar algumas de suas shurikens e kunais ao alto, para eu poder observar e vir socorrê-los, entendeu?"

"Sim."

"Então, está bem. Sakura, estou indo, conforme for, se o Gai, quando chegar, perguntar por mim, diga que eu fui pegar algumas toras de madeira para fazer alguma coisa, na hora você inventa."

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei."

E, com isso, Kakashi some na mata com um só pulo.

"Ten-Ten, não quer dar uma pausa?"

"Ah, não, Sakura-san, agora já estou no embalo.", respondeu Ten-Ten, animadamente.

"Ah, onde está a Hinata? Ela podia estar ajudando com o Byakugan.", perguntou Sakura.

"Vê se não é ela ali, sentada embaixo daquela árvore.", Ten-Ten apontou para uma árvore, que, possivelmente, teria mais de 250 anos. Abaixo dela, podia-se ver uma figura distorcida.

Sentada ao lado de um toco de árvore estava Hinata, como sempre, pensando sobre a vida, que, para ela, se resume em uma pessoa: Naruto.

"Hinata-san.", cumprimentou Sakura, abaixando-se e sentando ao lado de Hinata.

"Oi, Sakura.", respondeu a ninja,timidamente.

"Não quer ajudar a quebrar a pedra?"

"Ah, c-claro!", respondeu Hinata, com um sorriso meio forçado.

"Então vamos lá!", disse se aproximando da pedra.

"Como eu poderia ajudar?", perguntou Hinata desorientada.

"Não sei. Acho que você poderia ajudar com o seu Byakugan dizendo quais partes da pedras estão frágeis, podendo, assim, ser quebradas. Algo assim."

"Sim, Sakura.", respondeu Hinata. "Byakugan!", ativou seu olho característico do clã Hyuuga. Veias começaram a surgir no raio do olho da shinobi.

"Para onde eu vou, Hinata?", perguntou Ten-Ten, querendo um pouco de ação de imediato.

"Para a esquerda, abaixo!", Hinata falou convicta e precisamente.

"VAMOS LÁ, AKAMARU!!", gritou Kiba, entusiasmadamente.

"Au. Au."

-AK:AM-

"Naruto, acorde.", implorava Kiba

"Está na hora de fazer uma boquinha.", afirmou o misterioso Zetsu.

"Vamos lá.", respondeu a si mesmo.

"Agora, eu estou entendendo, ele é duas pessoas em um só corpo.", disse Neji preocupado.

Zetsu fez os selos cachorro, tigre, javali, macaco, macaco, pássaro, tigre e dragão. Feito isso, pronunciou, "Barisuroru no jutsu.", e logo um tipo de areia movediça pairou embaixo de Neji e Lee. Estes pularam a uma distância que conseguiram alcançar o topo da árvore. Pararam em um galho qualquer.

"Não pára por aí. Eu acho que vocês esqueceram que sou derivado de planta, e vocês estão em uma floresta. Resumindo, estão em desvantagem.", disse a voz grossa da metade preta de Zetsu.

De repente, mãos de um tipo de gosma surgiram de dentro da areia movediça e foram em direção aos shinobis no topo da árvore.

"Peguei!", disse Zetsu, cantando vitória antes do tempo.

Neji deu uma olhada para o lado e percebeu alguma coisa.

"Lee, vamos desviar para a direita. Eu sei que as mãos vão continuar nos seguindo, mas estou vendo uma coisa.", sussurrou Neji ao ouvido de Lee.

"Sim, Neji!"

"AGORA!", gritou Neji os dois esquivaram para o lado direito. No exato momento em que o fez. Uma kunai explosiva saiu do lado esquerdo mirando, exatamente, o lugar onde Zetsu estava parado.

Zetsu escapando, porém o ataque da kunai o fez perder o controle sobre o seu jutsu, que se desfez. Nisso, um vulto aparece, no mesmo lado em que surgiu a kunai jogada.

"Olha só quem está aí!", disse a voz.

"Você!", gralhou Deidara com raiva no brilho dos olhos.

-AK:AM-

* * *

_Será tão óbvia a pessoa que acabou de chegar? Confira no outro capítulo, já que o próximo é um flashback de Deidara.  
_

_Próximo capítulo: Flashback de Deidara_

* * *

"Lembrando sempre daquele review, né?"


	7. Capítulo 5: Flashback de Deidara

**Capítulo 5: Flashback de Deidara**

"Ei, Dei-kun."

"Diga, Saori-chan."

"Não se importe com o que eles dizem, eles são uns bobos."

Um menino loiro, pequeno, aparentava ter seus sete anos de idade, e uma garota ruiva, também aparentando ter a mesma idade, estavam sentados em balanços separados. O garoto chorava, pois não suportava mais ser o motivo de risos da aldeia da rocha.

"Um dia eu vou explodir todos eles."

"Que coisa horrível de se dizer, Dei-kun!"

"Escreva o que digo!"

Deidara tinha tudo para ser um garoto normal, um futuro shinobi em potencial, se fosse treinado em seu vilarejo, a Vila Oculta da Rocha. Entretanto, um fenômeno de combinações de linhagens avançadas causou uma anomalia em seu corpo: ele nascera com bocas nas mãos.

"Ei, mãos gulosas! Vem logo que a aula já vai começar!"

"Boquinha! Vamos, senão você vai se atrasar!"

"Calem a boca todos vocês! Eu não vou!", e Deidara corria para longe de seus colegas de turma.

Era um sofrimento diário, e que apenas lhe rendia arrependimento e angústia por ter nascido. O garoto passava seus dias apenas com suas esculturas de argila, um talento que descobriu ter, inclusive com o uso de suas bocas nas mãos, mas, a única pessoa que desfrutava de seu talento era Saori, sua única amiga.

"Tome, Saori-chan, fiz uma escultura de argila para você.", disse Deidara com um grande sorriso no rosto, entregando um vaso de argila que tinha feito sozinho.

"Muito obrigada, Dei-kun, só você para me agradar." Com isso, ela segurou a mão de Deidara e foram para a sala de aula juntos.

-AK:AM-

"Filho, venha até aqui."

"Pai, o senhor quer falar comigo?"

"Sim. Acho que já está na hora de eu introduzir você no seu próprio estilo ninja."

"Estilo... ninja?"

"Isso mesmo, filho. Notei que você tem talento para fazer essas esculturas de argila, e seu professor estava me contando que você é um gênio no controle de chakra. Gostaria de aprender a manipular suas esculturas, meu filho?"

"Claro!", e então aproximou-se de seu pai, que estava com uma de suas esculturas na mão.

"É simples, apenas tente canalizar seu chakra para dentro da argila, e você vai obter algum resultado. Vou deixar você treinar, e mais tarde eu volto para ver como você progrediu."

"Certo!", com isso, o pai deixa a sala, e o filho começa a forçar chakra para dentro de sua criação. Talvez esse tenha sido o dia que perpetuou a verdadeira forma de ninjutsu de Deidara. Ao final do dia, o pai volta e presencia o inesperado: cinco estátuas lutando entre si, no meio da sala, e seu filho apenas controlando-os sem parecer se esforçar.

"Olhe, papai, eles se movem!", disse um menino muito mais feliz do que o do início do treinamento.

"Meu filho, você tem talento!", e dizendo isso, deu um grande abraço no garoto loiro.

"O que foi, papai?", perguntou Deidara sem hesitar.

"Nada, meu filho, apenas fiquei um pouco emocionado. Só isso."

-AK:AM-

Deidara, gaastou anos e anos treinando, e aprendendo a manipular, cada vez mais, a sua técnica secreta. Porém, Deidara continuava a se sentir oprimido com a sua anomalia genética.

"Certo, vamos ver o que acontece se eu forçar um pouco mais de chakra.", disse Deidara a Saori.

"Dei-kun, tome cuidado. Eu sei que você é um gênio com isso, mas por favor, não exagere!"

"Deixe de besteira, Saori! Olhe o que eu faço!" – e forçando uma quantidade de chakra absurda para dentro de uma de suas esculturas, a fez movimentar-se muito rápido, indo além da capacidade normal de uma criança de enxergar a movimentação.

De repente, alguns garotos passaram e gritaram para importunar Deidara. "Olha lá! É o mãos gulosas! Vamos lá perturbá-lo!"

Deidara vendo a cena dos meninos se aproximando, nervoso, perdeu o controle da sua escultura e acabou retendo o seu chakra, fazendo com que a argila sólida desabasse. Quando viu a cena da queda da escultura, se assustou, dispersando o chakra restante nesta. Com isso, a escultura explodiu bem acima do rosto de Deidara. Pouco afetou o resto das pessoas a sua volta.

"Dei-kun! Meu Deus! Ajudem!"

"O que houve aqui? Deidara! Chamem um curandeiro!", e com isso, o pai de Deidara sai correndo em busca de ajuda.

Os curandeiros deram um xarope de Kalinara, uma planta típica da região da Vila Oculta da Rocha, para relaxar os músculos e causar uma reação sonífera em Deidara. Logo após, um dos curandeiros veio falar com seu pai, que estava aos prantos fora da casa, que funcionava como um hospital.

"O senhor é o pai da criança?", perguntou a curandeira-chefe.

"Sim, sou eu. Prazer, Ruko.", respondeu o pai aflito, cumprimentando a mulher com um breve aperto de mão.

"A situação é a seguinte. Seu filho teve queimaduras ao redor do olho esquerdo. A visão dele está totalmente comprometida, teremos que remover o seu olho, senão o órgão inflamado poderá contaminar todo o corpo."

"Nossa, o Deidara já se sente tão sozinho por causa das suas mãos, agora vai ter que agüentar também o fato do olho retirado.", pesou o pai. "Não tem nada que a senhora possa fazer para ele não perder a visão?"

"Nós temos uma opção de um olho mecânico. Mas a cirurgia demoraria horas, além de, se houver alguma complicação com nervos oculares, pode matar Deidara. Há um risco de 75 de o paciente morrer, se optar pela cirurgia. Do contrário, o senhor poderá levar o seu filho para casa, assim que terminarmos o processo de cura."

"Eu opto pela cirurgia.", disse o pai de Deidara, com lágrimas se espalhando pelo rosto.

"O senhor tem certeza?"

"Sim, Deidara se sente rejeitado nesse mundo, e ficar sem um olho só o ajudaria a tentar um suicídio. Então acho que a cirurgia seria o melhor a fazer."

Terminada a cirurgia, que demorou horas, uma médica saiu de dentro da ala da casa, indo falar diretamente com o pai. "Fiz o melhor que pude."

"Ah, não!", exclamou Ruko, derramando a sua primeira lágrima.

"E a cirurgia foi um sucesso."

"Graças a Deus."

"Seu filho só ficará alguns dias conosco aqui para se recuperar. Tudo bem para o senhor?"

"Tudo ótimo.", disse Ruko com um tremendo sorriso na cara.

Quando o pai de Deidara ia entrar para ver o filho pós-operado, deu de cara com Saori chegando para visitar o mesmo.

"E como ele está, senhor Ruko?", perguntou Saori, demonstrando preocupação.

"Está bem, agora.", disse Ruko aliviado. "Tiveram que fazer uma operação de vida ou morte em Deidara."

"Quem bom que ele está fora de perigo. Agora vamos lá visitá-lo.", e dito isso, Saori e Ruko prosseguiram em direção ao quarto onde Deidara estava repousando.

-AK:AM-

Deidara, agora já graduado e muito mais experiente nos usos de seus bonecos de argila, fazia parte de um dos times ninjas da Vila Oculta da Rocha. Saori também fazia parte desse mesmo time, e observava o treino de seu companheiro, que permanecia incessante em busca da perfeição. Desde o dia em que explodiu na própria face uma de suas criações, descobriu o imenso poder que tinha em suas mãos.

"Saori, eu quero te dizer uma coisa."

"Diga, Dei-kun."

"Eu vou abandonar a vila."

"Como?! Você enlouqueceu?"

"Eu disse que ia me vingar, naquele dia, anos atrás, lá no parque. Você se lembra?"

"Sim, eu me lembro, mas o que isso tem haver?"

"Depois de minha vingança, não poderei viver mais nesse lugar. Por isso quero te dizer algo de importante. Eu amo você!"

"Dei-kun..."

"Venha comigo, Saori, e juntos vamos deixar esse lugar nojento!"

"Dei-kun, eu... não posso. Eu sempre te amei, secretamente. Mas não posso simplesmente deixar a vila assim. Desculpe."

"Então você verá com seus olhos que a arte, a MINHA arte, é um estouro.", e dizendo isso, desapareceu.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, havia uma reunião de todos os times de gennins na academia shinobi local. Mas, Deidara não presente.

"Meros mortais dessa Vila inescrupulosa, contemplem meu novo jutsu!", gritou do alto de um prédio ao atirar para o alto uma pequena coruja de argila, que ao chegar ao céu, estourou numa nuvem de fumaça, e logo a coruja estava gigante.

"Contemplem, seus tolos! C4!", e com um breve gesto, a coruja começou a se mover muito rápido em direção ao prédio. Lembranças amargas de todos os que lhe fizeram mal passaram por sua mente, seguidas de lembranças de Saori, que também estava lá. Mas, ela não poderia atrapalhar sua vingança. Se ela pretendia ficar junto com eles, também deve morrer!

"Katsu!" – disse Deidara, fazendo com que uma luz aparecesse de dentro da corujão gigante, se expandindo ao redor desta por inteiro. Esta criou uma explosão quatro vezes maior que o próprio tamanho da coruja, devastando, assim, a cidade principal da Vila Oculta da Rocha por completa.

A grande explosão deu margem para que ele fugisse da vila, pois a guarda estava ocupada demais averiguando o que ocorrera no ponto da explosão. Ao passar pelo portão de saída da Vila Oculta da Rocha, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, a última delas.

-AK:AM-

Por todos os lugares, nos quais Deidara passou, este deixou um pequeno rastro de amargura sentido nos dias de sua infância.

Deidara não agüentava mais andar, já estava exausto quando sentiu uma presença atrás dele. "Quem está aí?! APAREÇA!!"

"Acalme-se, não venho lhe fazer mal.", disse uma figura de aspecto branco, usando brincos longos e uma roupa não muito típica daquela região.

"Quem é você?", perguntou Deidara, tomando uma posição de luta.

"Meu nome é Orochimaru. Sei de tudo o que você fez para com a Vila Oculta da Rocha. Vim aqui para lhe dizer que sei como você se sente." A figura pálida começou a perceber o ponto fraco de Deidara. "Se quiser, pode se juntar a mim, para juntos dominarmos o mundo."

"E o que eu ganho com isso?", perguntou Deidara.

"Ah! Tobi, pode sair de onde está!", exclamou Orochimaru. Vendo, como resultado, uma figura com uma roupa preta de nuvens vermelhas estampadas. Este possuía uma peculiaridade, tinha uma máscara com diversas curvas em si, terminando em um buraco que, como Deidara pode observar, dava no olho esquerdo de Tobi.

"E aí?", Tobi cumprimentou Deidara como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Oi. Quem é você?", Deidara perguntou.

"Meu nome é Tobi. Junto a Orochimaru, fundei uma organização chamada Akatsuki. Você já ouviu falar nos Jinchuuriki? Pois é, eu e o Orochimaru queremos roubar estes monstros para colocarmos em nossos corpos."

"Ah, sim! E vocês me aceitariam?", perguntou Deidara aos dois Akatsuki.

"Mas é claro, por que não? Só um minutinho. Me dê a sua bandanda por um segundo.", pediu Orochimaru com frieza.

Deidara deu a bandana a Orochimaru. Este tirou uma kunai de seu bolso, e riscou um traço bem no meio do símbolo da Vila Oculta da Rocha.

"De hoje em diante, você é um fugitivo, um Akatsuki.", disse Orochimaru.

Os três partiram em direção ao Leste, para onde havia a Vila Oculta da Folha.

-AK:AM-

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Flashback de Deidara - parte 2_

* * *

"Pessoal, o que acharam desta história sobre o passado de Deidara? Por favor, comentem para eu ver se vale a pena, fazer o do resto dos personagens também. Valeu."


	8. Capítulo 6: Flashback de Deidara 2

**Capítulo 6: Flashback de Deidara – parte 2**

"Você!", exclamou um Deidara surpreso.

"Pois é!", disse Kakashi aparecendo no meio da mata. "Como o destino apronta conosco, não é?"

"Eles já se conhecem?", perguntou Lee a Neji em um tom de voz baixo.

"Não sei. Estou surpreso também."

"Você já o conhece, Deidara?", perguntou o lado esquerdo de Zetsu.

"Sim, Zetsu. Este homem estava em missão na Vila Oculta da Rocha há dezesseis anos atrás para procurar os rastros de Orochimaru. E me humilhou na frente deste, que era um dos participantes da Akatsuki na época. Não consegui subir de posto por causa disso."

"Isso não vem ao caso.", disse Kakashi, enfurecendo Deidara.

"Eu estive esperando por este dia todo esse tempo!", exclamou Deidara, saindo de perto de Lee e Neji e avançando em direção a Kakashi. "O dia em que eu mataria o homem que me desonrou perante a Akatsuki."

"Como é?!", exclamou Zetsu.

"Isso mesmo, Zetsu. Pelo que sei, fui o quarto a ingressar na organização. Mas meu posto não é mais importante graças a esse infeliz, que eu tive a desgraça de batalhar."

-AK:AM - FLASHBACK-

Orochimaru, Tobi e Deidara iam seguindo seu caminho rumo à aldeia da folha, quando deram de cara com um esquadrão especial ANBU, liderados por um jonnin de cabelos espetados e grisalhos.

"Ora, ora, se não é o Kakashi!", disse Orochimaru num tom zombeteiro.

"Orochimaru, você vem conosco.", disse o shinobi à esquerda de Kakashi, e partindo para a ofensiva, obrigou os três fugitivos a se defenderem.

Orochimaru lutava com dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Tobi combatia o shinobi precipitado. Kakashi e Deidara apenas se encaravam. O jonnin já experiente percebia o olhar amedrontado do menino, e notou que não estava preparado para uma luta.

"Desista, garoto. Você só vai se machucar com isso."

"E-eu... Cale a boca! Já cansei de todos me subestimarem!", e usando suas bocas nas mãos, começou a fazer pássaros explosivos e lançá-los em direção à Kakashi.

Sem prever que os projéteis fossem explodir, Kakashi se impressionou com a primeira explosão, que quase o acertara. Era hora de finalizar a luta, antes que pudesse se ferir.

Fazendo alguns selos, o shinobi de Konoha disse "Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu!", e soprou uma imensa bola de fogo, que consumou todos os pássaros de Deidara antes que pudesse explodí-los.

"O quê? M-mas... como?"

"Você ainda tem muito que aprender!", disse Kakashi sumindo nas sombras.

Deidara estava parado no meio do campo de batalha, assistindo seus companheiros serem mortos. Logo, vários corpos caíam no chão, corpos que não estavam ali antes. Eram aqueles que tinha acabado de matar.

Ameaçou dar um passo, mas repentinamente, os cadáveres começaram a se levantar, andando em direção ao seu executor.

"Deidara, nós vamos te levar conosco", diziam eles.

"Saiam, saiam!", assustado, Deidara tentou explodir seus perseguidores, mas sempre sem sucesso, até que foi pego, "Ah... Aaaaaaaargh!", e gritando, o garoto loiro desmaiara, vítima de um genjutsu de Kakashi.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Kakashi o pegou para levá-lo para um lugar onde pudesse interrogá-lo, Orochimaru transformou-se numa cobra e fugiu com Tobi, adentrando as ruínas do lugar que estavam.

"Para onde o levamos?", perguntou Kakashi ao seu grupo de chunnins.

"Que tal amarrar ele em uma árvore e fazer o interrogatório?", disse um ANBU a direita de Kakashi.

"É uma boa.", disse Kakashi ao pequeno ANBU.

Quando Deidara acordou, foi surpreendido por Kakashi e seu grupo ANBU na sua frente. Além disso, notou que estava amarrado a uma árvore de cabeça para baixo.

"O que está havendo?", perguntou Deidara, meio confuso ainda por causa do genjutsu.

"Nós te capturamos. Recebemos ordens expressas de Konoha para procurar uma organização de nome Akatsuki, o grupo que Orochimaru havia fundado.", respondeu o pequeno Kakashi.

"Ah! Cadê o Orochimaru?", questionou Deidara aflito.

"Ah, o Orochimaru? Fugiu.", respondeu Kakashi com um leve tom de sarcasmo na voz.

"Mas como ele pôde me deixar aqui?"

"Agora somos nós que fazemos as perguntas aqui.", disse um ANBU já irritado com Deidara.

"Revele tudo sobre a Akatsuki até agora!", ordenou Kakashi apontando uma kunai para o pescoço de Deidara.

"Eu não sei de nada sobre a Akatsuki.", repondeu Deidara.

Kakashi sentiu a mentira na afirmação de Deidara, e apertando a kunai contra o pescoço deste, disse, "Eu estou falando sério! O que você sabe sobre a Akatsuki?"

"Não sei de nada!", gritou o Akatsuki.

"Muito bem! Você me forçou a fazer isso!", Kakashi levantou a sua bandana, mostrando um sharingan peculiar. Fez Deidara olhar para ele.

Deidara começou a gritar de repente, e só depois de uns trinta segundos parou. Suando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona de, pelo menos, 8 km e 700 m.

"E agora, já sabe o que é a Akatsuki?", perguntou Kakashi sorrindo para o Deidara amarrado.

"Tá bom! Arf! Arf! Eu conto! Não agüento mais!", disse um Deidara ofegante e, ao mesmo tempo, com raiva.

"Pode começar a falar TUDO o que você sabe!", ordenou Kakashi.

"Tudo bem. A Akatsuki é uma organização que visa a captura dos Jinchuuriki para colocar no corpo de seus integrantes."

"E quem participa dessa organização?"

"Arf. Arf. Eu, o Orochimaru e um outro que eu esqueci o nome."

De repente, Kakashi e o seu grupo ANBU ouvem uma explosão vindo do interior da floresta densa por onde haviam passado há uma hora atrás.

"Deve ser o Orochimaru.", disse Kakashi, virando-se para o lugar da explosão.

Imediatamente, Kakashi e dois ANBU foram correndo para a floresta, deixando apenas um único shinobi tomando conta de Deidara. Logo após a saída de Kakashi, um homem apareceu no topo de uma montanha ao lado da árvore em que Deidara estava amarrado.

"Orochimaru-sama, consegui escapar.", disse Deidara confiante. "Mas ainda tem esse pirralho tomando conta de mim. Acabe com ele, por favor."

Orochimaru levantou a sua mão aos céus, fazendo com que cobras surgissem abaixo do chão do ANBU. As cobras pularam e avançaram direta e friamente no shinobi, que estava tentando recuar, porém foi sendo enrolado por elas, formando um casulo. Logo após isso, as cobras pareceram estar sofrendo uma reação química por dentro, pois estavam se contraindo. Mas, Deidara conseguiu identificar o porquê. As cobras se explodiram, levando consigo o ANBU.

"Eles quase conseguiram me pegar.", disse Deidara alegremente a Orochimaru. "Eu mesmo fingi que tinha sido acertado pelo primeiro genjutsu no caminho lá atrás. Aí, quando eu estava sendo trazido para cá, consegui pregar quatro aranhas em árvores, fazendo, assim, uum quadrado explosivo. Mas esse último genjutsu doeu pra caramba."

"Deidara, você é um inútil. Ainda tem muito que aprender.", disse Orochimaru com uma expressão muito séria no seu rosto.

"Sinto muito, Orochimaru-sama.", implorou Deidara.

"Vamos logo, nós ainda temos que alcançar o nosso esconderijo."

-AK:AM - FLASHBACK-

Deidara avançou em Kakashi, já lançando quatro pássaros-bomba, porém este se lembrou do passado, quando viu pela primeira vez os 'fogos de artifício' de Deidara.

Kakashi virou-se para Deidara e disse, colocando a mão na bandana, e a levantando, "De você eu não terei pena. Sharingan."

-AK:AM-

* * *

_O que será que pode acontecer? Deidara ainda não mostrou os seus verdadeiros poderes? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: Reencontro_


End file.
